


The Other Half of the Bet

by Kara_Eclipse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Eclipse/pseuds/Kara_Eclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingolfin fulfills his half of the bet and fucks his half-brother in front of their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Half of the Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uumuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/gifts).



> This is the follow up to chapter 6 of 'Of Songs and Stars'. This was originally posted on Tumblr.

Were they really doing this… Nolofinwe had to question as he watched their children enter the hall, and was suddenly grateful that Feanaro had suggested that they strip down to their tunics before their children got there to watch them.

Sitting on their father’s throne all of the nervousness he felt since his brother stated his request came rushing back. He looked at his half-brother who’s eyes were challenging him; asking if he was going to back out now. It was tempting to back out now, but the agreement had been that if Fëanaro could cum without being touched by him then Nolofinwë would do whatever he asked. In an attempt to distract himself from the eyes on them he gave Fëanaro a heated kiss.

As though she was determined to make sure the two of them remembered their children’s presence Irissë whistled. “You know I never realized how hot our fathers looked, especially together.”

Cheeks turning bright red Nolofinwe looked at them over Fëanaro’s shoulder. He smothered a groan seeing Findekano and Arakano nodding while Turukano was trying to cover her mouth. Seemingly taking pity on him Curufin leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Before he could focus too much on their children’s antics Feanaro dragged him into another kiss.

After a long moment his brother allowed him to breathe, and not wanting Feanaro to take advantage again Nolofinwe nipped at his neck and rocked his hips up into him. Feanaro gasped tangling one hand in his hair causing Nolofinwe to chuckle lowly against his throat. Feanaro growled and tugged the handful of hair sharply as though reminding him that he was in charge of this.

Taking Feanaro’s action as a challenge Nolofinwe slipped his hand down and teased his entrance. Feanaro groaned and tugged at Nolofinwe’s hair pulling him into another heated kiss. He chuckled and dragged Feanaro’s tunic over his head so he could scatter kisses and bites over his collarbone as he worked Feanaro open enough he could easily slide his fingers into him.

Feanaro’s fingers scratched down his back, and curled into the tunic as he slipped his fingers into him searching for that one spot. “Nolo- ah! Sto-op playing.”

‘Found it.’ He chuckled and licked his brother’s ear before lightly nipping the tip. “So eager. Are you sure you don’t want me to keep you on edge like this for longer~”

Feanaro tried to glare at him but moaned as he pulled his fingers out. He teasingly rubbed his cock against his half-brother’s hole. Feanaro tried to lower himself onto it, but he caught his hips and held him there with just the tip inside him. Feanaro squirmed trying to get Nolofinwe to let him go, but he held him tightly.

“Damn it. Would you just fuck me already!” Feanaro finally demanded. Nolofinwe thrust up at the same time as he pulled Feanaro down. Feanaro keened throwing his head back. He thrust into his half-brother deliberately keeping his pace slow.

Hearing one of Feanaro’s sons groan he smirked and murmured against Feanaro’s cheek. “Is this what you want then? For our children to see me claim you.”

His half-brother moaned and nodded. The way his eyes darkened and he spread his legs a little wider said that was exactly what he wanted. Shifting Feanaro so that he was supporting his own weight Nolofinwe grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head back. “Say it. Say why you want them to watch us.”

“I-I want them to… see you claim me…” Feanaro moaned.

“Louder.” He growled.

“I want them to see you claim me!” Feanaro half yelled.

Satisfied Nolofinwe moved his hands to Feanaro’s hips and sped up. Feanaro clung to his shoulders and rocked his hips down in time with Nolofinwe’s thrusts. With the increased pace it didn’t take long for Feanaro to cum and Nolofinwe thrust a few more times before spending himself inside his brother.

“Why can’t you be that hot?” Irissë demanded looking at her cousins once the two of them had recovered a little. Curufin and Tyelkormo both gave her an offended look but Maitimo smirked.

“That’s because we are still learning. Father has much more experience.” Maitimo’s words had nearly everyone blushing.

Feanaro laughed resting his forehead against Nolofinwe’s shoulder. “No it’s just I have a better partner.”


End file.
